


Who's First?

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [11]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Discipline, F/F, Motherly Cordelia, Parental Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, Madison and Zoe go to a party. It doesn't end well.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Series: The Zadison Chronicles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522634
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Our Last Party Didn't End Well

The summer break was going well at Robichaux Academy. Cordelia and Misty arrived home from their honeymoon to a quiet house. Zoe felt oddly relaxed; she missed her girls, but having the house empty reminded her of when she first arrived. It was nostalgic, in a way, and she hadn’t even realized how much she missed those days.

Or at least, she missed them until Madison decided they should go to a party, for “old time’s sake”. 

“Come on,” Madison groaned. “It’s one little party. And you’re actually 21 now so it won’t even be underage drinking, Cordelia can’t complain.”

“Our last party did not end well, if I recall,” Zoe reminded her pointedly.

“So we’ll watch our drinks and remember not to resurrect anyone,” Madison shrugged. She was standing in front of their full length mirror, clothed only in her underwear, holding up different outfit options. 

Zoe stood and walked behind her, wrapping an arm over the blonde’s stomach and resting her head on her shoulder. Madison grinned and leaned back into the embrace for just a moment, sighing contentedly. 

“I can think of more fun things to do than a party,” Zoe smirked, tracing kisses from the blonde’s ear to the side of her neck. 

“Mmm as tempting as that is, I really want to go,” Madison said, forcing herself to break free of Zoe’s embrace. “I haven’t been to a party in forever. Just try it and if it sucks, we’ll leave.”

Zoe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Fine, we’ll go,” she said.

“Yay!” Madison squealed, throwing her arms around Zoe’s neck and kissing her. The taller girl returned the hug, smiling in spite of herself. 

“But you have to behave,” Zoe added.

“I will!”

“And we are not pulling an all-nighter, okay? We don’t have to come home early or anything but I’m also not doing the walk of shame at 6am.”

“Who else are you going to fuck?” Madison asked.

“What?”

“Walk of shame...never mind,” Madison sighed. “I’ll behave and we’ll be home by 3, okay? Reasonable enough?”

“I suppose so,” Zoe sighed. 

“Good, now let’s pick your outfit...”

* * *

The party went well, at first. Zoe even managed to let loose and have a good time, dancing with Madison for most of the night. The girls had one drink, limiting themselves at Zoe’s request, and were having a good time. At least, until some guy recognized Madison and tried to get handsy. Zoe threw him back against a wall, prompting his friend to swing at her, leading to an all out brawl that only ended when Madison set a couch on fire and caused everyone to evacuate the building.

It didn’t take long for the police to arrive, and in the chaos of it all Zoe and Madison were identified as the instigators and arrested. Fortunately, the officer that loaded them into a police car recognized Zoe. 

“Saw you on TV,” he said, glancing at the girls in the rear view. “You’re one of Ms. Goode’s witches. She’s a real nice one, that Ms. Goode. Helped my wife and I out with some problems a while back. As a favor to her, I’ll take you home instead of calling her to the station at midnight.”

Zoe hunched over, crying silently, while Madison sat stone-faced the entire ride. The girls held hands, gripping for dear life, but neither dared even look at each other or say anything the entire ride home. To make matters worse, the officer had clearly called ahead; Cordelia was waiting for them at the door. 

“Cordelia I’m so sorry,” Zoe began, sobbing openly, but the Supreme held up her hand. 

“Go upstairs, to my office. I’m going to talk to Officer Jones for a few minutes and then I will be up there to talk with you.”

Zoe ran upstairs in a flash, while Madison trailed behind. Once in Cordelia’s study, Zoe collapsed on the couch in a fit of sobs. Madison gingerly sat down next to her, lightly laying a hand on her back. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “We shouldn’t have gone to that party.”

Zoe didn’t respond, crying too hard to speak, but scooted so that she was sobbing into the blonde’s lap. Madison brushed her hair out of her face, rubbing her back gently. 

“I’ll tell Cordelia it was my idea,” she murmured. “I’ll tell her I made you go to the party.”

“I could have said no,” Zoe choked out. “I shouldn’t have thrown that guy, we could have just left.”

“Well,” Cordelia said, entering the study, “it looks as though I can skip the lecture. Clearly you know what you did wrong.” She closed the door behind her before moving to stand in front of the girls. 

“I’m sorry Cordelia,” Zoe whimpered. “I know better than to use magic on people, I just thought he was going to hurt her, and I reacted, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s my fault,” Madison said firmly. “I talked Zoe into going to the party, and she was just trying to protect me, and I shouldn’t have used magic either and I’m sorry,” she added.

Cordelia glared at each girl in turn before shaking her head. “I appreciate the apology girls, but there will still be consequences. You’re very lucky you are not in jail right now.”

Zoe sniffled, wiping away a new wave of tears, while Madison bit her lip nervously. “Are you...are you going to…?”

“I think this would be a situation that calls for it, don’t you?” Cordelia asked pointedly. 

“Both of us?” Madison asked in a small voice. “It was my fault-”

“Zoe, as I understand, was the first to throw someone,” Cordelia told her, “and she would have been in jail just the same. Zoe, do you agree you need to share a punishment?”

The young girl couldn’t bring herself to look up at Cordelia, but quietly nodded her agreement. 

“Go to your room, both of you, change into your pajamas, and decide who is going first. I’ll be down there in 10 minutes to hear your decision, and we’ll have this all sorted before we go to bed. Tomorrow can be a new day with a clean slate,” Cordelia said decisively. “Misty is waiting in your room now, to sit with the other one of you while I have one down here.”

Madison stood to leave, stopping at the door to wait for Zoe. The younger girl stood, but then rushed to hug Cordelia, choking back yet another sob. 

“I’m sorry,” she wailed. 

Cordelia looked shocked for a moment, before returning the hug, holding Zoe close for a moment. “We’re going to make it right,” she told her gently. “We’ll take care of it tonight and then it’s over. I still love you,” she added. 

Zoe sniffled for a moment before pulling away, allowing Madison to take her hand and lead her to their bedroom. Misty was inside sitting on the bed, waiting for them. 

“Damn, she already start?” the wild-haired blonde asked, looking Zoe up and down. Zoe shook her head in response. 

“We get to pick who goes first,” Madison said quietly, moving to shed her clothes in favor of a nightshirt. “Zo’, you’ve got to put on pajamas, Cordelia will be in here soon,” she said, moving to help Zoe unzip and slip out of her dress. The younger girl sniffled her way through putting on a t-shirt and pair of sleep shorts before curling into a ball on the bed. 

“Have you ever been spanked?” Misty asked gently, laying a comforting hand on Zoe’s shoulder. 

“No,” Zoe whimpered. “The only reason I knew what to do for M is because I did a lot of research when Cordelia said that was the new policy.”

“Of course you did,” Madison said, rolling her eyes. “Well, it worked, because you’re about as bad as I remember Myrtle being.”

“But that means this right here is scary,” Misty said. “It’s gonna hurt, I can’t lie about that, but then it’s over and done with. I’ve caught it many times in my life, but you survive.”

“You should go first,” Madison added. “I know that sounds scarier, but the waiting is the worst part.”

“I don’ say this often, but Hollywood’s right,” Misty added.

“Will you sit with me when it’s Madison’s turn?” Zoe asked Misty quietly. 

“’Course hun. Miss Cordelia already asked me to sit with ya both.”

Zoe nodded, crying finally slowing down, when the door to the study opened. 

“Okay,” Cordelia called. “Who’s first?”


	2. Zoe's Turn

Zoe followed Cordelia back down the hall to her study, suddenly thankful all the other girls had left for break. She entered the study and tried to ignore how her stomach dropped when her Supreme cast the soundproofing spell on the room. Cordelia’s desk chair was pulled out and placed in front of the desk, and to Zoe’s horror a hairbrush was laid out as well. 

“Well,” Cordelia began, sitting in the straight backed chair, “do I need to remind you, or do you know why we’re here?”

“I threw a guy and started a fight with magic,” Zoe said, tears welling up in her eyes again. “I was trying to protect Madison but I should have just left the party with her instead of throwing him, especially because it’s something I’ve spanked Madison for, and I’m really really sorry Cordelia, please…”

“Sounds like you’ve got it. Come here,” Cordelia said, holding out a hand. Zoe sniffled again and walked over, letting the Supreme take her hand and lead her to her side. Cordelia took the liberty of baring Zoe before pulling her over her lap, adjusting to make sure she was secure. 

“Have you ever been spanked?” she asked softly, rubbing the bottom in front of her. 

“No,” Zoe whimpered.

“Well, let’s make this the one and only time, hm?” With that, Cordelia raised her hand and laid down the first smack, quickly followed by the next. 

Zoe gasped and yelped; it stung much more than she imagined! She grabbed Cordelia’s ankle for stability, clutching it as the spanks continued raining down. The Supreme spanked much faster than she did, hitting the same spot three times before alternating sides, making sure to cover every inch from the swell of Zoe’s bottom to the tops of her thighs. It didn’t take long for Zoe to squirm and kick, but the past couple of months had given Cordelia plenty of experience in how to keep a young girl in place. 

“Pleaseeee,” Zoe wailed. “It hurts so baaaad...”

“I know,” Cordelia said gently, “but it’s meant to, and it’s not over.” The cries of the young witch over her knee were breaking her heart, but she knew she had to see this through. She quickly readjusted Zoe into a leglock and wrapped an arm around her waist tighter, then reached back for the hairbrush. Without any fanfare, Cordelia raised the brush and brought it down with a loud SMACK.

“OWWWW NOOOOO,” Zoe screamed, gripping Cordelia’s ankle tighter. She didn’t think she could cry any harder, but the hairbrush was proving her wrong very quickly. The Supreme continued, raining spanks down just as quickly as she had with her hand. Finally Zoe broke down, reaching a hand back to stop her.

“Move your hand, Zoe,” Cordelia scolded her, “or I’ll just have to keep going down here.” She readjusted her target to be the girl’s thighs, too far down for Zoe to be able to reach with her hand. It only took a handful of spanks on the tender area before Zoe pulled her hand back out of the way, almost relieved when the spanks resumed on her bottom.

“Pleaseeeeee,” Zoe begged, sobbing, “it hurts, I sorry, pleaseeeee….”

“I know, Zoe, but it’s supposed to hurt.”

Cordelia continued until she felt the girl go limp over her lap, knowing she hit her limit. She placed a few more on each side for good measure before putting the hairbrush down, moving to rub Zoe’s back as she sobbed. Once her sobs slowed slightly, Cordelia pulled her up to sit on her lap, taking care of where she placed her weight. 

“I’m soorrrryyyyy,” Zoe wailed, burying her face in Cordelia’s shoulder. 

“I know,” Cordelia replied, holding the girl close and rocking her gently. “It’s all over, all is forgiven.”

“I’ll never be bad again...”

“You’re not bad,” Cordelia murmured. “You made a mistake, and now you’ve had your consequence. It’s alright, Zoe, it’s okay.”

The two stayed together like that until Zoe’s crying slowed enough she could catch her breath. Then Cordelia stood her up, helping her pull her shorts back up before lifting the girl bridal style. 

“We’re going to go to my room,” Cordelia told her. “I’ll have you wait there, and I’ll send Misty in to you, alright?”

The younger girl nodded, eyes puffy and red and tears still falling. Cordelia carried her into her bedroom and set her gently on the bed, helping her roll onto her stomach. 

“Stay here,” Cordelia said, brushing the hair out of Zoe’s face. “Misty will be in here in a moment.”

“Madison was defending me,” Zoe sniffled. “After I started the fight. She probably wouldn’t have done anything if I hadn’t started it.”

“She still had the option to not do anything,” Cordelia replied, “least of all setting a fire. Don’t beat yourself up, you made a mistake. You’ve been punished, it’s over.” She ran her fingers through the soft honey-colored hair for a moment before continuing. “We’ll talk more later, but I don’t want to keep Madison waiting any longer.” Cordelia leaned down to press a motherly kiss to the side of Zoe’s head before stepping out of the room. 

Zoe had just enough time to pull a pillow between her arms and stuff her face in it before Misty entered the room. The older blonde took in the sight for a moment, wincing at redness peeking out from the bottom of Zoe’s shorts, before moving to lay with her. Zoe rolled onto her side as soon as she registered her appearance, burying her face into Misty’s chest with her cries. 

“It’s alright, darlin’, it’s over now,” Misty said soothingly, rubbing small circles in Zoe’s back. 

“M’s getting sp-spanked cuz of me,” Zoe hiccuped. 

“Oh hun,” Misty said, “she’s getting it cuz of what she did. She may have done it to protect you, but she could have done somethin’ different. And she knows that, especially cuz she’s gotten in trouble for it before many times.”

“By me,” Zoe sobbed. “Then I did the same th-thing...she must h-hate me...”

“Well, she talked to me a little bit while you and Miss Cordelia were...talkin’,” Misty told her, “and I don’t think she holds anythin’ against you.” She pulled Zoe just a little closer to her. “Don’t worry about her now. You both can talk tomorrow, but I don’t think it’ll be nearly as bad as you think.”

Zoe sighed, finally running out of tears. “It hurts,” she whined into Misty’s shoulder.

“It’s ‘sposed to.”

“It hurts more than I thought.”

“Yeah, Miss Cordelia is ruthless with that hairbrush,” Misty chuckled slightly. 

“Wait...has she…?” Zoe looked up.

Misty’s cheeks flushed red, but she nodded to Zoe all the same. “You girls ain’t the only ones who get in trouble ‘round here, and Miss Cordelia don’t mind takin’ the brush to anyone...or a switch, if you really piss her off.”

Zoe winced at the thought, hand moving to rub her own backside. “Brush was plenty for me. I think I’ll try to avoid any repeat trips.”

“I’m sure ya will,” Misty said, combing through Zoe’s hair softly with her fingertips. The younger girl yawned in response, burying her face down once again. Misty smiled down at her.

“Jus’ relax and try to rest now,” she said softly. “Keep breathin’. They’ll be done soon and we can all get some sleep.”


	3. Madison's Turn

Madison watched Zoe and Cordelia leave, chewing her lip nervously. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes and tried to blink them away, folding her arms across her chest. Misty looked at her sadly before holding her hand out, inviting the girl to sit with her. 

“I’m fine,” Madison said, ignoring the gesture.

“Waitin’ is the worst part,” Misty said softly. “You said so yourself.”

“I deserve it,” Madison shrugged. “It’s my fault Zoe’s getting spanked.”

“You didn’ make her throw a man and start a brawl.”

“She was protecting me.”

“She didn’ have to do it like that, though.”

“She wouldn’t have been at the party if it wasn’t for me,” Madison sniffed. 

Sighing, Misty reached out and took Madison’s hand, pulling her gently to sit next to her. She ignored the dirty look and put an arm over the younger blonde’s shoulders, secretly pleased when she settled into the embrace.

“Ya can’t blame yourself,” Misty said gently. “She knows she did wrong. Hell, she’s spanked you for the same thing, hasn’t she?”

“More than once,” Madison mumbled. 

“Ya ain’t mad about that, are ya?”

“No,” Madison said quickly. “It’s different.”

“How?”

“I get mad and throw fits and hurt people because I can. She just wanted to protect me,” Madison said, a sob finally choking out. “She always just tries to protect me, and now she’s in trouble for it.” The tears began to fall freely, as Madison was unable to hold them back any longer.

Misty pulled Madison in, letting her sob onto her shoulder while she rubbed her back. “I know she was defendin’ ya,” she said quietly, gently rocking the smaller girl, “but remember that one time you were defendin’ Cordelia? You still got in trouble.”

“He only sa-said sh-sh-shit,” Madison sobbed. “Z-Zoe was st-stoppin’ him from to-touchin’ m-me...”

“Did she need to throw him clear across a room to do that?” Misty asked.

“...maybe...”

“No,” Misty answered for her, “and she knows that. And either way, you both coulda left instead of brawlin’, but ya didn't.”

Madison sighed, trying to slow her tears, but she nodded, wiping her eyes. She adjusted how she was sitting, but still stayed leaned against Misty. “We’re still not friends,” she sniffed.

“I know, Hollywood, I know.”

A few moments later, Cordelia entered the room, looking very exhausted already. 

“Misty, I put Zoe in our bed for right now, can you go in there?” she said gently, deciding to not comment on Madison actually letting someone cuddle her. Misty untangled herself from the other blonde and quietly left the room. Cordelia watched her go before turning back to Madison.

“My office, please,” she said quietly, moving to lead her back down the hall. 

Madison grimaced when she saw the chair set out, and felt her stomach turn to knots at the sight of the hairbrush. She halted while Cordelia settled in the chair once more, pulling Madison by the hand to stand in front of her.

“First of all, I do know that initially the agreement was that only Zoe would handle your punishments-” she began, but Madison shook her head furiously. 

“I deserve what she got,” she whispered. “And...I know now you’re doing it for my own good, not just to be a bitch.”

Cordelia allowed herself a small smile, deciding to let the language go. “Okay, Madison, why are we here?” she asked.

“Because I made Zoe go to a party and we got into a huge fight and I set something on fire,” Madison mumbled.

“Why the fire, Madison?”

“People kept jumping in and trying to get to Zoe,” Madison sniffed, feeling tears come to her eyes again. “I had to do something to grab their attention. I meant to just light up the candles, but I was so mad...”

“Got it,” Cordelia nodded. 

“But I shouldn’t have done anything at all, and I’m sorry,” Madison added.

“Thank you for that,” Cordelia said. “Let’s get it over with, alright?”

Madison nodded, and Cordelia pulled her between her legs, deciding to just save time with a leg lock from the beginning. She quickly had Madison turned over her left knee, flipping her shirt up and pulling her panties down before locking her right leg over.

Madison immediately noticed how different the angle was when her body was left dangling instead of supported on a bed; the skin on her bottom felt stretched tighter, and she imagined that wouldn’t bode well for her. She braced her hands on the floor, setting her jaw to brace herself. 

Cordelia began quickly, raining down spanks quickly and effectively. She used the same pattern she had with Zoe, three smacks before moving on, making sure she covered the entire area. Madison squirmed a lot more than usual at the different pattern, deciding she definitely did not like this angle at all, but she just cried quietly, reminding herself she got Zoe into this position as well and definitely deserved it. 

Once her bottom was sufficiently pink, Cordelia reached for the hairbrush. Madison noticed the pause and knew why without looking around, and permitted herself to let out a whimper.

“I don’t ever want to have to do this again, Madison, understand?”

“Yes...I’m sorry Cordelia,” she sobbed, reaching to grab the Supreme’s ankle as she braced herself for the worst part. 

Cordelia steeled herself and began, spanking a lot harder and faster than she had for Zoe. She knew Madison had been spanked by a brush at least a handful of times over the past few months, maybe more than she realized, so she didn’t need to take her time to ease her into it the way she did Zoe. 

Madison howled and sobbed, but she resolved to keep her grip on Cordelia’s ankle and wouldn’t allow herself to beg off. She couldn’t keep from trying to squirm and kick, however, but Cordelia had her locked down too well for her to go anywhere.

Cordelia continued until Madison went completely limp over her knee, her bottom a deep angry red. She threw the brush back onto her desk and rubbed the girl’s back and bottom, letting her catch her breath and realize the punishment was over before helping her stand back up. 

“I’m s-s-sorry,” Madison cried softly, practically leaping into Cordelia’s embrace and burying her face in the Supreme’s chest. Cordelia was shocked, but wrapped her arms tightly around the girl, gently shushing her and whispering words of forgiveness. She continued until Madison’s sobs slowed, hiccuping quietly. 

“Come on, little one,” Cordelia said, gently lifting Madison to carry her. “Let’s go get Zoe, hm?” She carried the blonde into her bedroom, where Misty was holding Zoe on the bed. The latter looked nearly asleep, but leapt off the bed when she saw them enter. Cordelia put Madison down and the younger girls wrapped their arms around each other, while Misty stood to embrace Cordelia.

“I’m so sorry Madison,” Zoe said, new tears filling her eyes. The smaller blonde just buried her face in her girlfriend’s neck, sobbing again and mumbling half-coherent apologies. 

“Come on, you two,” Misty said after a moment. “Get in bed, y’all are just gonna sleep in here tonight. I get the feelin’ we can all use some cuddle time,” she added, giving her own wife a reassuring smile and kissing her cheek gently. 

The younger girls nodded and crawled into the bed, laying on their sides and facing each other, holding tightly. Misty crawled in behind Zoe and Cordelia behind Madison, wrapping arms around the girls and holding hands over them in the middle. Very quickly, the group fell asleep.


	4. Aftermath

Zoe woke the next morning with Madison still tucked in her arms, snoring softly. She gently untangled herself and rolled over, yelping as her backside came in contact with the mattress, then she remembered. The fight. The fire. The hairbrush. 

The door opened and Zoe looked up to see Misty sneak in, smiling at her shyly. 

“Mornin’,” she said, “thought I heard ya. How ya feelin’?”

“It hurts,” Zoe whined, laying back on her side.

Misty held up a bottle in her hand. “Delia makes her own aftercare lotion. Helps soothe and take care of any bruisin’.” 

Zoe sat up to take the bottle, yelping again when weight hit her bottom, jumping out of bed to stand. “Does it always hurt like this?” Zoe asked.

Misty shrugged and looked at her sadly. “Delia’s got a special talent with that brush, all I can say.” 

“Angle didn’t help,” Madison mumbled, poking her head up sleepily. “Her sitting in the chair made it feel worse than when you put me on the bed.”

“Oh yeah, that’ll make a difference,” Misty nodded. “How ya holdin’ up, Hollywood?”

“Sore,” Madison sighed. “I heard there’s lotion?”

“Zoe has it. I’ll leave ya to it, Delia and I will be downstairs if you need anythin’.” Misty turned to leave, closing the door behind her. 

Zoe leaned over the bed, kissing the side of Madison’s head gently. Wordlessly agreeing, Madison reached and pushed her panties down, whining at the brief contact. Zoe bit her lip at the sight; bottom still red, faint bruising and marks from the brush showing, though if she was honest it was not much worse than what she herself had done to Madison before.

“She spanks harder than you,” Madison mumbled, reading Zoe’s face, “but it’s not too bad.”

“Maybe she should handle you, then,” Zoe said, squirting out lotion and applying it as gently as she could. 

“Fuck no,” Madison groaned. 

“It’s not exactly fair for me to,” Zoe shrugged, biting her lip to stop the tears threatening to fall. “How many times have I paddled your ass for using telekinesis to hurt people, and then I did the same thing?”

“Zo’,” Madison said, jumping out of the bed and throwing her arms around her girlfriend. “Please, I’ve been doing so much better...and you did it to defend me!”

“I still shouldn’t have done it.”

“Stop feeling guilty. You got spanked, clean slate, remember?”

“Still...maybe Cordelia should take over. It’s not fair-”

“Fuck fair,” Madison said. “You can’t just up and abandon me like this-”

“I’m not abandoning you...just, I shouldn’t be the one to-”

“Stop,” Madison said, biting the inside of her cheek hard. She didn’t know if she wanted to scream or cry, but she knew for sure she didn’t want to risk getting in trouble. “Just, please. I deserved every spanking I got, even if you did the same thing. And honestly I weirdly feel better that you got in trouble too...like it’s not just me that’s the fuck up.”

“You’re not a fuck up,” Zoe said, turning to embrace her girlfriend now, considering her words and the things Madison left unsaid. “You still want me to…?”

“Well, no, I literally never want you to,” Madison said, smirking in spite of herself. “But when I deserve it, yes, I’d rather it come from you. You’re not a hypocrite or anything. If you were you wouldn’t have taken the spanking yourself.”

“Speaking of,” Zoe said, “can you help me with the lotion?”

Madison looked up and grinned. “Lay down, pants off, babe.”

Zoe rolled back on the bed, pushing her shorts down, yelping at the contact. Madison reached over for the lotion then looked at Zoe’s bottom and yelled.

“What the fuck?!”

“What?” Zoe asked, looking around in a panic. She stared down at her butt and saw that hers was only a soft pink, only a few marks and no bruising, no where near what Madison’s looked like. 

“She spanked me way harder!”

“It wasn’t your first time,” Zoe pointed out, “and I didn’t set anything on fire.”

Madison cursed under her breath while she rubbed lotion on Zoe’s behind, still taking care to treat the marks and make sure the soothing concoction was all over. Zoe sighed contentedly at the sensation. When she finished, Madison capped the lotion and laid back down, wrapping her arms around Zoe and nestling her face in the taller girl’s neck. 

“Are we okay?” Zoe asked, fingers working their way into Madison’s hair.

“Yes,” Madison said decisively, gently kissing her neck. 

“Okay,” Zoe said, finally letting herself relax. “But next time you suggest we go to a party, I’m liable to borrow Cordelia’s brush.”

Madison snorted. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she said, “but I think I’m done with parties.”


End file.
